


Just Say It Once

by going rogue (onlyastoryteller)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Dare, Harness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Dungeon Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/pseuds/going%20rogue
Summary: Armie dares Timmy to do something and Timmy isn't one to back down easy.





	Just Say It Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativeandunique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeandunique/gifts), [dreamofhorses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofhorses/gifts).



> This was inspired by an exchange between creativeandunique and dreamofhorses. And, of course, by recent red carpet, blue carpet, and talk show appearances. Short but...well, not sweet, exactly...
> 
> Harness? Bib? Sex Dungeon Culture? Never heard of 'em.
> 
> 100% Fiction. Probably.

****Armie bet him he wouldn’t say it. “Just say it once.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying ‘sex dungeon culture’ on national television, you asshole.”

“Come on. It’ll be hilarious. They’ll never expect it.” There was a glint in Armie’s eye that Tim recognized. Armie would probably love that, to see him humiliated. He’d probably get off on it, knowing that Tim was squirming under the gaze of millions of people, in a clip that could be played over and over and.... Well, Tim wasn’t in the mood.

“That’s a hard pass.”  He drained the rest of his wine. “You want to open another bottle?”

“Yeah, sure. But hold on a second. What if...what if I promised to...buy you dinner? Anywhere you want. You pick the day.”

Tim laughed. “No.”

“I’ll get you those new speakers you’ve had your eye on.”

“Armie, cut it out.” He stood and left the terrace for the kitchen to get that second bottle of wine.

An hour and a half later, while they were at dinner with everyone, Armie put hand on the back of Tim’s neck. “Hey, Timmy. What if...” he leaned in close and whispered for a long minute, and then another one. Tim’s eyes grew wider the longer Armie spoke, his breath tickling Tim’s cheek and his lips brushing against the shell of Tim’s ear.

“Really?” Tim squeaked, when Armie had finally come to his conclusion. His voice was louder than he intended, and so high pitched that it earned a surprised look from the guys and a glare from Liz across the table. Tim blushed. No matter what Liz knew or was cool with, he usually tried to hide it better when he and Armie were being...like that.

“Really,” said Armie,  with that shit-eating grin that said he knew he had won. “You just have to say it one time. As part of an actual sentence, not coughed into your arm or something. People need to hear it and it needs to make sense in context.”

Tim pursed his lips. “Maybe,” he said. “I have to think about it.” And _what_ thoughts he would have, after what Armie had promised.  

The next morning, when Tim was on his way out the door to head to the _Ellen_ set for the taping, Armie snagged his sleeve. When Tim raised his face in question, Armie licked his lips. He looked...nervous. “Are you going to say it?”

It was the _nervous_ that did it. Had Armie bitten off more than he could chew?

Tim smirked. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Two days later, while lying on his back staring up at the ceiling in the guest bedroom, trying to catch his breath, Tim elbowed the man laying face down at his side. “Hey, Armie” he said.

“What?” Armie’s voice was muffled by his pillow, and his own breathing was labored. When Tim tilted his head to the side to look, he couldn’t help but smile at the deep flush of exertion that covered Armie from cheeks to...cheeks. He reached out a hand and traced his fingers along the faint pink lines that criss-crossed Armie’s arms and back.

Armie lifted his head and peered at Tim. Tim’s smile widened.

“What will you do,” he said, “if I say it _again_?”

Tim laughed at the new glint in Armie’s eyes.


End file.
